1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pivoting seats and more particularly pertains to a new self-leveling seat for maintaining a scat level when a vehicle is situated on an incline.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pivoting seats is known in the prior art. More specifically, pivoting seats heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art pivoting seats include U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,337; U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,411; U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,770; U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,347; U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,729; and U.S. Patent Des. 309,815.
In these respects, the self-leveling seat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining a seat level when a vehicle is situated on an incline.